Jadeite: The Story of A Knight
by Pantherlily780
Summary: He was nothing but a burden. He had no name. He's nothing but a mistreated orphan who's resentful to the world. But then why does something weird happen after meeting with the Prince? Is the Prince really his friend? And should he really try to aim to be one of the Shitennou?


" _Everybody! Silence!"_

 _The crowd fell silent, not wanting to disrespect the King. The only times King Endymion called for the kingdom to show up to an announcement was when it was important._

 _Next to King Endymion was Queen Lily. She was a very kind woman and loved to help others as much much as she could. She was also considered to be very beautiful. She had midnight black hair and forest green eyes. Her face showed a few wrinkles but it didn't mess with her beauty._

" _Thank you all for coming," King Endymion began, his voice booming to the crowd, " I appreciate it. I have all called you here because of young Prince Endymion. It seems that he fell on a book of the_ Moon _." The crowd began muttering but fell silent quickly as the King raised a hand." I know what you're all thinking. But that doesn't matter right now._

" _Prince Endymion stated how the past Kings had guardians who were called the Shitennou also known as the Four Kings of Heaven. He asked me himself how come he didn't have guardians. His words left me to question about the topic. I have decided it is time for him to have guardians who will protect as well as well as being his companions._

 _But in order to find out who will be his guardians, I have decided all males from the age of 7 to 15 be taught how to be knights. They will all be taught how to fight in combat and sword training. While doing so, the Queen will be choosing the four most worthy. Any boy interested in attending to be trained as a knight will show up here at the palace in 3 days. And remember, don't force them if they don't want to. Thank you all!"_

 _As the crowd left, a boy with short blonde hair stopped walking and looked at the Prince who had been looking out in one of the palace's windows. This young boy was nicknamed Jade for the lack of a real name. Jade, however, hated being called this as it was girl's name._

 _As Jade kept staring at the prince, he felt a small spark inside him lit up when the Prince's midnight blue eyes met his own. It only lasted for a few seconds before Jade was painfully grabbed by the wrist._

" _Hurry up!" An elderly man, who owned the orphanage Jade resided in, snapped. Jadeite pulled his wrist away from her and began to follow her. He could feel the Prince's gaze following him. Just as Jadeite was about to disappear around the corner, he glanced back one more time. His eyes made contact with midnight blue eyes again._

 _Jade felt very hot inside as if something had exploded and looked away, trailing the man once more._

* * *

" _Jade, wake up! Amelia wants you to go buy more food,"_ a chubby dark-skinned boy muttered to a blonde boy under a blanket. His blonde hair was the only thing that sticked out. " _Jade! C'mon, get up! Amelia's going to be really mad!"_

Jade threw the blanket off him and growled at the boy who woke him up. "I don't care! Tell her to do it herself! I ain't her slave! So let me go to sleep, you idiot!"

"Fine!"

Jade heard Tommy stomp down the stairs and decided to fall asleep. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he was harshly pulled out of bed by the hair. He was then dropped to the floor. He looked up with narrowed eyes at the stupid women who he hated so much.

But besides his eyes narrowed, he didn't show any other emotion. That was one of the things that made the adults be wary of him. Jade was 'a reserved boy suffering from how to use his emotions' according to one of the staff members at the orphanage.

Currently though, Jade was waiting for the wife of the headmaster to yell at him and kick him out of the orphanage.

"DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT TOMMY TOLD YOU?! I SAID THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BUY FOOD WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! YOU'RE A BURDEN TO ME AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU!" Jade sighed as he continued to listen to old hag's nagging that was the same as always.

"THIS WHY NOBODY WANTS TO ADOPT YOU! BECAUSE YOU'RE A BIG PAIN TO THOSE AROUND YOU! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU OR EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU! NEVER!"

Jade was used to hearing her yell at him every morning. After all, he _always_ bought the food as his way of payment as he had been told.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go do it now," Jade drawled out and arose from the wooden floor to his small room.

His room had a few things like cheap jewels that couldn't be sold. Said jewels lay on a broken chair. On the left of the chair was a mirror hanging on the door of the mini closet. Across that was his bed, which was barely standing on its four legs and a messy pile of blankets. Aside from that, his room was really empty.

As Jade was about to walk out the door, he heard Amelia mutter under her breath," Boy should 'a been drowned or somethin'. No wonder the mother left."

He stood stock still as he processed her words. It was true that his mother left him as a baby here at the orphanage with no note. Growing up here made Jade resentful to his mother and did not appreciate hearing about hef.

And so, Jade turned to look at Amelia in the eyes with pure hatred. Amelia must have gotten the message to stop talking because she paled. Heat flared up inside him which confused him and caused him to leave the room. As he slammed the door, he could've sworn he heard a crash but ignored it.

He went to the kitchen to get the money so he could leave the building. Grabbing the money on the kitchen's counter, he walked out the back door. He felt the stares of the other kids and glared at the floor.

Finally, Jade had enough of the gazing and ran. He kept running as he got out of the orphanage. He heard complaints and yelling as he accidentally pushed a man carrying eggs and past the fruit stand and jewel stand. He grabbed something from the jewel stand as he passed by.

Jade didn't stop running until he was in the woods catch his breath. He wouldn't bother with chore now.

As he looked around, he noticed he had entered the woods without noticing. What he didn't know was that the Prince was close to the place he was resting.

* * *

Endymion sighed as he laid on the bright, green grass. His father had been so busy today that he had been allowed to do whatever he wanted as long as it wasn't dangerous.

As Endymion closed his eyes, he saw jade blue eyes. He groaned in frustration and opened his eyes. Ever since he made eye contact with the blonde boy, he couldn't stop dreaming about him or the other three males after him.

He didn't understand why he kept dreaming of them when he barely even knew one of them. The other three were blurred in his dream. All 4 of them were unique, though that he was sure of. As he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep, he heard someone sing.

Endymion sat up straight and listened to whoever was singing.

 **I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**

Endymion felt his heart clench. He got up and followed the direction of the voice which was starting to grow faint. But he could feel the pain and anger behind the words..

Endymion ran out in the clearing. He spotted something blue glittering in the sunlight. He kneeled and grabbed the shiny thing. It was a semi-precious stone.

"Jadeite," whispered Endymion, surprised. He wasn't that knowledgeable of stones and gems. In fact, he didn't know all them in the world except for a few. And Jadeite wasn't one of those few.

Endymion heard a twig snap. He automatically took out his sword and pointed it towards the intruder. His midnight blue eyes instantly met with a pair of jade blue eyes. Endymion lowered his sword a bit as he scanned the boy in front of him. His mind suddenly clicked when he realized who he was pointing towards. Endymion instantly dropped his sword.

"You're the PRINCE!" The boy cried out, especially at the end.

Endymion smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hello."


End file.
